Ave María purísima
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Movieverse. Les échos du silence résonnent encore autour d'eux comme les prières muettes de mères absentes. Il y aura du Steve/Tony.
1. Amparo

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à Marvel.

Amparo

Tony n'est pas paranoïaque. C'est juste que depuis… depuis peu il est devenu plus prudent. C'est l'âge bien sûr, après tout on est sensé mûrir à un moment, sans doute que ce moment est venu.

Alors il construit piège après piège pour ceux qui tenteront de récupérer les plans de l'armure, il installe une infinité de protocoles pour s'assurer que Iron Man ne peut être que lui, il surveille régulièrement les avancées du gouvernement sur War Machine, il réécrit les programmes de JARVIS sur les accès et les autorisations.

Il ne se sent pas vulnérable. Il ne passe pas chaque moment hors de l'armure à regarder par coup d'oeils discrets par-dessus son épaule. Il ne se montre pas plus distant avec les autres. Il sort avec Pepper, il a enfin décidé de confier son cœur à quelqu'un, à une femme qu'il a mis en danger tellement de fois par sa seule existence, à une amie qui l'a toujours soutenu même dans ses moments les plus humiliants. Il fait des virées avec Rhodey quand il peut et ils s'amusent comme les gamins qu'ils ont été ces étés loin de l'internat ou du MIT. Il a deux amis, il n'a pas besoin de plus.

Parfois il laisse Coulson atteindre son labo. L'homme a loyauté tatoué sur chaque centimètre de son épiderme et sûrement vraiment écrit à l'encre sur le biceps. Bien sûr il n'a aucune loyauté envers lui et il sait que Supernanny le méprise, il a raison, mais il est l'un des gentils, et lui et ses inventions sont bien trop précieux pour que le S.H.I.E.L.D. décide de l'éliminer ou de le crosser.

Il a toujours alterné entre des moments de réclusion et de sortie, il est juste dans une phase où il a besoin d'être au labo, entouré de ses machines, c'est tout.

Tony va très bien.

Il suffit que Captain-Dieu bénisse l'-America lui parle pour que tout son petit cocon de sécurité vole en éclat. Sans l'armure il n'est plus rien, il n'est que Tony-pathétique-Stark relié à une batterie de camion, faisant une crise d'angoisse lorsqu'il doit mettre la tête sous l'eau, pleurant dans les bras d'un père qu'il n'aurait jamais, qu'il avait perdu une fois de plus.

Sans l'armure il n'est qu'un homme. Un homme qui a peur d'être trahi à nouveau, d'ouvrir son cœur à des dangers bien pires qu'un dieu du chaos prêt à asservir leur planète.

Sans l'armure il n'est qu'un raté et un lâche, le remplaçant indigne de ceux qui sont morts à sa place.

Sans l'armure il est Mr. Stark, le fils, la déception d'Howard.

Tony n'est pas paranoïaque, mais son chef d'œuvre est une armure.


	2. Soledad

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à Marvel

Soledad

Captain America est doué pour parler aux gens.

Quand il donne des ordres on lui obéit car il a toujours les intérêts de tout le monde en tête. Quand il voit un petit garçon pleurer au milieu des ruines il s'arrête pour le réconforter. Quand il y a une conférence de presse à donner c'est à lui qu'on s'adresse. Lors des galas de charité il est l'invité le plus recherché et les gens font la queue pour lui parler.

Il sait trouver les mots pour motiver les troupes. Il sait rendre cette lueur de vie et d'espoir à ceux qui ont tout perdu. Il lui suffit de quelques mots vrais et pleins d'émotions pour séduire tous les reporters. Il parle peu car il ne dit que ce qu'il pense et c'est ce qui fait la différence. Pas de sous-entendus, pas de langue de bois, la pureté de ses mots reflète la pureté de son esprit.

Il est le miroir dans lequel chaque américain aime se voir.

Puis le combat cesse, les méchants sont capturés, les civils retournent à leurs familles, les soldats à leurs casernes, les enfants perdus retrouvent leurs mères, les reporters vont écrire leurs articles, les invités vont papillonner ailleurs.

Il n'y a plus besoin de lui, de ses mots, de sa présence.

Il rentre à la base. Il enlève son uniforme.

Steve Rogers n'a jamais été doué avec les gens. Ou plutôt les gens n'ont jamais été doués avec lui. Depuis les quelques hommes qui ont tenté de courtiser sa mère, jusqu'aux voisines qui évitaient de parler maladie autour de lui de crainte d'attirer le mauvais œil, en passant par tous les autres enfants à l'école.

Il a été un enfant peu bavard, il se souvient de beaucoup de mères félicitant la sienne d'avoir un fils si calme, si bien éduqué. Mais ensuite elles lançaient un regard fier sur leur progéniture bruyante et en bonne santé. Il était habitué au silence de la maison lorsque sa mère enchaînait les nuits à l'hôpital, au silence autour de lui dans la cour de l'école.

C'était Bucky qui lui avait appris à parler, à répondre, à se relever et à faire face. Bucky et ses poings constamment égratignés, Bucky qui se faisait toujours punir pour avoir provoqué des bagarres, pour avoir fait taire ceux qui parlaient de sa mère. Bucky qui était différent de lui mais au fond tellement similaire.

Bucky avait été son premier ami. Pendant longtemps le seul.

Quand il s'était engagé…

Il voulait faire son devoir envers son pays et envers tous ceux qui souffraient sous la botte nazie, il voulait aller combattre les méchants et aider le bien à triompher, il voulait suivre les pas de son père… Il voulait aussi rester avec son meilleur ami.

New York était vide et silencieuse et il l'avait remplie du bruit de ses pas, courant de bureau de recrutement en bureau de recrutement.

Puis il y avait eu le docteur Erskine et lui aussi était différent, seul. Parler avec lui était facile.

Peggy… Peggy était unique, seule dans un monde d'hommes, avec plus de courage et de détermination qu'il n'en aurait jamais…

Après l'injection tout avait changé mais rien n'avait changé, au fond il était toujours Steve Rogers et au fond il était toujours inutile et seul.

Il avait tort bien sûr. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris à frapper Hitler tous les soirs c'était que non seulement il était un très mauvais acteur, mais surtout que tout le monde était différent et seul. Ça c'étaient les filles qui le lui avaient enseigné, étincelantes et radieuses sur scène, toutes semblables effrayées et esseulées dans les coulisses, toutes hantées par leurs propres cauchemars, leurs propres erreurs. Il avait appris à leur parler, à ne pas s'arrêter à leurs visages peints, à l'incroyable différence de leur féminité, à les considérer comme de véritables égales, comme des êtres humains et non des êtres faits d'épices et de sucre.

Et enfin il y avait eu le Commando. Et malgré la guerre, malgré le froid, malgré la peur et l'ombre d'Hydra il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait toujours cherché : une famille. Pas seulement Bucky, mais tous ses hommes, tous ceux qui le suivaient jusqu'en enfer, tous ceux qui riaient avec lui, trinquaient avec lui, parlaient avec lui. Ces nuits-là entre deux missions, sous le peu de lumière des étoiles il avait dit des choses qu'il avait gardé pour lui si longtemps, écouté des voix qui avaient l'accent rauque et douloureux de la sincérité.

Dans sa chambre au SHIELD le silence est absolu.

Captain America est doué pour faire des discours.

Steve ne veut plus parler.


	3. Concepción

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à Marvel.

Concepción

Tony Stark a toujours su qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Déjà parce que son mode de vie et de pensée rock n' roll lui interdit de si ennuyeuses perspectives. Ensuite parce que quelle femme digne de ce nom pourrait vouloir d'un ouragan tel que lui (bon ça c'était avant que Pepper n'accepte de l'embrasser) ? Non décidément il n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

De toute façon il n'est pas doué avec les enfants et aucun gosse ne mérite de grandir sans amour et sans père.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, qui a besoin de reproduire son code génétique alors qu'il y a statistiquement bien trop d'humain par rapport à la taille de la planète.

De toute façon son testament est prêt et imparable, protégé par une armée d'avocats payés une fortune uniquement à s'assurer que toutes les clauses en seront respectées. Quoi qu'il lui arrive Stark Industries sera protégée et ne fabriquera jamais plus d'armes. Pepper, Rhodey et Happy seront aussi à l'abri du besoin et se répartiront ses parts. Quant à JARVIS il aura tout un comité d'experts et de chercheurs extatiques veillant à son bon développement, et des portes de sortie au cas où ces derniers deviendraient fsou et décidaient de le supprimer. Et bien sûr Dummy vivra avec Pepper, il s'est attaché à elle et il est presque sûr que le sentiment est réciproque, même si Pep est plus compliquée que la moyenne des femmes, qui sont déjà beaucoup trop complexes à comprendre.

Bref pas besoin d'enfants.

Il laisse quelque chose de bien plus précieux et de bien meilleur que son code génétique derrière lui, et garanti sans défauts. Quelque chose de parfait.

Ses créations.

La presse, comme d'habitude se trompe sur toute la ligne. Au début ce n'était pas de la création, juste de l'imitation, toujours dans l'ombre de son père, à reproduire ses gestes, ses idées, ses inventions à lui, essayant de le rejoindre jusqu'au jour où il avait enfin compris qu'il ne devait chercher qu'à le dépasser, qu'alors seulement peut-être qu'il mériterait qu'il le regarde.

Non, son premier avait été Dummy. Ce n'était pas un simple robot, Dummy était plus abouti et doué d'intelligence, capable de comprendre et d'apprendre. Il était plus poussé que ce que son père avait jamais accompli et unique au monde. Il était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé dans son enfance alors que, outils volés en mains, il montait, démontait et remontait à sa sauce ce qui passait à sa portée, essayant de se créer quelque chose qui briserait le silence lourd de murmures du manoir. Il était ce qu'il cherchait à créer derrière la porte solidement fermée de sa chambre d'internat, loin des yeux moqueurs, froids ou calculateurs de ses « camarades ». Il était son premier, né de ses mains et de son esprit, unique, nouveau, un morceau d'avenir formé par lui, prêt à apprendre et à grandir.

Dummy était longtemps resté seul. Bien sûr il l'avait fait grandir, lui avait donné des extensions, l'avait amélioré, mais il était resté seul. Après l'accident… Il s'était occupé d'oublier d'abord, de ravaler tous les mots qu'il n'avait jamais dits, de noyer dans l'alcool le visage d'Howard et Maria, les paroles fausses dont on l'entourait, d'effacer l'empreinte de ces mains. Puis il avait eu vingt et un an et il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans l'entreprise, résolu à faire disparaître le nom de son père, à l'enterrer sous les mentions du sien.

Il avait fallu attendre que la frénésie commence à s'estomper, la douleur à reculer pour que la gestation de JARVIS commence.

JARVIS… Il n'a toujours pas de mots pour décrire JARVIS. Il y a encore des moments où il s'arrête soudainement, émerveillé par la perfection à laquelle il a donné la vie. Lorsqu'il avait fait seul sa première amélioration son cœur s'était serré de fierté, à l'époque il pouvait encore le faire. JARVIS est plus intelligent que la plupart des humains et, il se plait à penser, infiniment plus sage et meilleur que son créateur. Contrairement à Dummy, JARVIS croît et grandit par lui-même, à son rythme et les années affinent non seulement ses programmes mais aussi sa connaissance et ses relations avec les humains.

L'armure n'est pas une de ses créations. Elle n'a pas d'intelligence, elle est une partie de lui, une extension. La contrepartie du réacteur, la séquelle positive de ce qui est arrivé, la marque visible du changement. Bien sûr il ne cache pas le réacteur, Tony Stark n'a rien à cacher, il s'étale sans un vêtement sur les pages des magasines et parfois même sur internet. Mais ce que les gens retiennent c'est l'armure, c'est Ironman, c'est l'alter ego héroïque.

Il n'aura jamais d'enfants.

Il léguera à la postérité ses créations.

Et si dans son vieil âge il se sent seul il se contentera d'en créer d'autres, jusqu'à remplir ce vide.

Steve a très vite appris à inventer des histoires, à rêver, à créer des mondes. Enfermé dans son lit, éloigné de la fenêtre pour éviter qu'une méchante brise ne passe par les interstices disjoints, le corps souvent trop fatigué pour tenir les quelques livres qu'il possédait, son imagination était la seule façon d'échapper à l'ennui et au silence relatif de l'appartement.

Dans les plaines infinies de son esprit il continuait les aventures de ses héros préférés dont parfois sa mère lui achetait un numéro et qu'il gardait précieusement dans un coffre au pied de son lit, ou il inventait ses propres personnages, des héros braves et qui ne reculaient jamais devant aucune épreuve, aucun sacrifice, des jeunes gens qui avaient d'abord été des enfants maladifs mais qui avaient vaincu ce premier ennemi et qui n'avaient jamais perdu de vue ce qui était important et bon en ce monde.

Lorsqu'il allait mieux sa mère le laissait prendre ses crayons et coucher sur le papier ses créations. De mémoire il recréait les jours d'été à Central Park quand il était assez fort pour que sa mère l'y promène, les animaux d'Afrique qu'il avait vus dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, les robes dans les vitrines brillantes et illuminées –ces dessins-là avaient toujours la faveur des voisines et si l'une d'entre elle s'occupait de garder un œil sur lui il veillait toujours à en faire au moins un et à le lui offrir–, mais surtout il dessinait ces héros qui hantaient ses rêves, leurs aventures, leurs adversaires, les jeunes femmes qu'ils sauvaient.

Au début c'était essentiellement de l'imitation mais peu à peu son trait s'était fait plus assuré et il s'était permis de plus en plus de liberté, se libérant des chaines qui l'empêtraient encore. Et enfin il avait été assez fort pour sortir de ce lit une fois pour toutes, pour aller à l'école, pour découvrir que ce monde dont il avait tant rêvé était rempli d'épreuves et d'adversaires. Mais il était un héros alors il s'était accroché à ce en quoi il croyait et il avait continué à avancer.

Et Bucky était arrivé. Bucky qui le regardait dessiner dans le silence du soleil couchant, perchés tous deux sur l'escalier de secours. Bucky qui lui demandait des nouvelles de ses personnages, qui connaissait leurs histoires et leurs peurs, qui critiquait certaines de ses pages et en adorait d'autres. Bucky dont le visage avait petit à petit rempli son carnet comme sa présence avait rempli sa vie.

Pendant la guerre ses carnets et ses crayons l'avaient suivi partout, d'abord tout autour du pays, lui permettant de recréer le visage de Bucky et, parfois, celui de l'agent Carter. Ensuite il était parti avec lui en Europe et là il était devenu un moyen d'échapper à la peur, aux cauchemars, aux images qui se gravaient dans son cerveau, aux horreurs qu'Hydra laissait dans son sillage. Peu à peu Peggy avait investit les pages, son sourire recrée presque les yeux fermés alors que les autres souriaient juste un brin moqueur.

Lorsque Bucky était mort…

Il avait pris un autre carnet, acheté au marché noir, et il avait dessiné ces après-midi calmes sur les escaliers, ces promenades dans Central Park, sa main tendue à chaque fois qu'il se faisait tabasser dans une ruelle, son rire lorsqu'il dansait avec une jolie fille. C'était comme s'il ne savait plus comment s'arrêter alors que les larmes gondolaient le papier et faisaient couler le crayon.

Coulson lui a donné des carnets, des crayons, de l'aquarelle, même des gouaches et il est à peu près sûr que c'est lui qui a fait apparaître un chevalet avec une nature morte dans sa chambre.

Coulson lui a dit que les psys seraient intéressés par ses dessins. Mais il sait encore lire les gens. Coulson s'inquiète, il veut l'aider. Coulson est un gars bien, un excellent soldat et un meilleur leader encore. Il l'a remercié.

Il n'ose pas prendre le crayon. Il sait que s'il commence il ne pourra plus s'arrêter, que les images se dessineront seules, recréant un monde à jamais perdu, des gens vivants quelques jours avant et morts il y a si longtemps.

Il n'ose pas prendre le crayon.

Et pourtant ses mains sont si vides.


	4. Inmaculada

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à Marvel, je me contente de jouer avec.

Inmaculada

Ils agissent tous autour de lui comme s'il était fragile. Enfin non, pas fragile, mais comme s'il était une dame. Ils surveillent leur langage de peur de le choquer, ils surveillent leurs propos de peur d'être trop crus, ils surveillent les émissions de télé de peur qu'il ne soit outré. Ils le surveillent comme on fait avec un enfant. Comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il était un soldat.

Pourtant ils le jettent dans la bataille sans même y penser, parce qu'il a été crée pour ça, parce qu'il s'est porté volontaire, sept fois pour ça.

Ils se rappellent qu'il a fait la guerre. Ils semblent ne pas se souvenir de ce que ça veut dire. C'est ridicule. Tous sont militaires ou ont des relations avec l'armée : de Coulson et l'éclair blanc de ses plaques autour de son col après un combat qui avait détruit une partie de son costume noir, à Tony fils d'Howard génie de l'armement militaire, en passant par Natasha et Clint. Bruce n'avait jamais été de ce côté de la barrière, pourchassé, et pourtant c'est lui qui semble le plus facilement lire en lui, comprendre ce que ces années de guerre veulent dire.

Il est devenu un soldat.

Et tous le traitent comme un enfant.

Parfois il a l'impression qu'ils ont honte. Comme s'ils avaient fait une bêtise en son absence et qu'ils essayaient de se mettre tous devant pour qu'il ne remarque pas. Ils ont l'impression d'avoir cassé l'Amérique pendant qu'il dormait. Comme si leurs cours d'histoire ne leur avaient pas montré que l'Amérique était déjà cassée.

Ils oublient qu'il n'était qu'un gamin de Brooklyn né pendant la Grande Dépression, fils d'une infirmière et d'un ancien soldat, habitué à voir des gens dépendre de la Soupe Populaire alors que d'autres dansaient sous des lustres de cristal, à entendre des américains insulter d'autres américains pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que leur religion ou la couleur de leur peau, qu'il venait d'une époque ou une femme devait se battre encore et toujours sans jamais rien lâcher si elle voulait pouvoir simplement travailler.

Ils ont honte de ce qu'ils sont alors même qu'ils devraient en être fiers.

Parce qu'il a appris à ne pas jurer devant les dames ils le croient aisément choqué, parce qu'il vient d'un temps où les femmes n'étaient pas libres de leur corps ils le croient pudibond, parce qu'il vient de ce qu'ils pensent être une époque meilleure et moralement plus saine, ils le pensent immaculé.

Ils ne s'arrêtent pas à penser au degré d'hypocrisie d'une société où la moindre faute, le moindre stigmate restait à vie, poursuivant Bucky et sa mère, poussant certains hommes à courir vers la guerre pour effacer des péchés qui n'existaient qu'en imagination et dans le regard des autres.

Il s'était battu parce que ce en quoi il croyait n'existait pas, pas pour un pays mais pour une idée de son pays, de son futur. Il avait passé toute sa jeunesse et son enfance à apprendre dans sa chair l'injustice et la méchanceté de la société qui l'entourait.

Il n'est pas un saint.

Il avait fait la guerre. Il avait vécu avec des soldats et leur langage cru. Il avait fait la tourné avec des danseuses et vu plus que beaucoup d'hommes de son âge. Il avait vu l'horreur et la cruauté de l'humanité.

Il avait fait la guerre et même s'il avait essayé, s'il s'était efforcé, ses mains étaient couvertes du sang de ceux qu'il avait tué, ses ennemis mais aussi les hommes qu'il avait mené à la mort.

Il y avait longtemps que ses mains n'étaient plus celles blanches, pâles et fines de l'aspirant artiste.

Ʊ

Pepper est tout ce qui est bon et pur.

Elle est trop bien pour lui. Il l'a toujours su.

Quand elle était arrivé le premier jour, nerveuse, effrayée, face à un homme qui était plus une légende qu'un être de chair et de sang, il ne lui avait pas prêté attention. Il lui avait fallu une longue semaine avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait ni essayé de le séduire ni de tirer parti de sa position. Au bout d'un mois il sait qu'elle est rare et précieuse, elle le fait rire, elle a plus de courage qu'il n'en aura jamais et elle se bat toujours pour la bonne cause. Jamais il ne posera la main sur elle.

Il n'y a pas que le sang.

Le sang de millier d'innocents, son legs, sa faute, sa croix.

Il y a tout ce qu'il n'est pas, tout ce qu'il ne peut pas lui offrir, cette paix et cette stabilité qu'il n'aura jamais.

Il y a tout ce qu'il est, un homme qui fuit vers l'avenir pour échapper aux ombres de son passé, un corps flétri et déficient illuminé par la lumière artificielle du réacteur.

Bien sûr il ne tient pas sa promesse. Parce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de tout foutre en l'air, parce qu'il a échappé à la mort et que pendant quelques secondes il croit que tout ira bien, qu'il peut prendre un nouveau départ, mener une nouvelle vie, être un héros et avoir droit à l'amour. Et qu'ensuite il est déjà trop tard, il l'a touchée et elle est parfaite et tellement bonne et généreuse et elle lui fait oublier le passé, croire qu'il peut y arriver, qu'il peut changer.

Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, entouré de spectres, étouffé par les cris et les lamentations, écrasé par le poids du réacteur. Il la regarde dormir du sommeil du juste, blanche dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il n'ose pas la toucher, la réveiller.

Le manoir est silencieux et rempli d'ombres. Il n'allume pas la lumière. Beaucoup de choses ont changé à présent qu'il n'est plus seul avec les fantômes, mais ses pas retrouvent seuls la cuisine.

Il n'est pas seul. Il n'y a que la petite lumière au-dessus de l'évier d'allumée. Captain America ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Il est perdu contre le comptoir, absent, fatigué.

Il entre. Ils ont tous les deux besoin d'un verre. Il se prépare un smoothie, en offre au bon capitaine.

Ils ne se parlent pas. Les spectres les entourent, les coupant l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque le docteur Banner arrive, à moitié endormi il sursaute. Le sang qui coule de ses mains est si rouge lorsqu'il s'écrase sur le carrelage, puis glisse sur les mains du capitaine.


	5. Guadalupe

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à _Marvel_.

Guadalupe

— Iron Man à terre !

Le bouclier fend l'air au moment même où l'armure se baisse, s'écrasant parfaitement entre les deux yeux de la créature gigantesque, avant de reprendre sa trajectoire pour revenir exactement au bon endroit. Iron Man se relève mais déjà une nouvelle vague d'ennemis arrivent et il le perd de vue, occupé à défendre New-York contre ce qui cette fois semble être une armée de musaraignes géantes et très très féroces.

Lorsqu'il aperçoit à nouveau l'armure c'est parce qu'il est soulevé de terre par cette dernière.

— Désolé Cap, on a besoin d'un coup de main sur le toit du couvent.

Il le sent le lâcher et se réceptionne d'une roulade, le bouclier partant déjà à la rencontre de la gueule du premier rongeur. Ils sont nombreux, et plusieurs menacent de descendre dans la cour intérieure. La police n'a pas eu le temps d'évacuer les lieux. Il continue son mouvement, ne prêtant pas attention aux bruits de craquement. Il entend le sifflement d'une flèche dans son dos, il ne se retourne pas pour vérifier, Hawkeye couvre ses arrières c'est bon à savoir. Il sait vaguement que Widow est au niveau du café, Hulk est à la sortie des égouts, là d'où viennent les créatures et dès qu'ils auront mis hors de nuire tous les rongeurs qui menacent les civils ils iront le rejoindre pour tenter de comprendre d'où vient cette menace.

Lorsqu'il descend du toit il n'y a plus une vermine géante vivante sur les tuiles et il saute d'escalier de secours en balcons, le périmètre est sûr, il est temps de confronter les rats dans leur trou.

Ils pataugent dans les égouts une bonne demi-heure au milieu des cadavres que Hulk a laissé et heureusement qu'il fait froid et que l'air n'est pas lourd car déjà l'odeur est difficile à supporter. Enfin ils arrivent sur le génie qui a eu la brillante idée de vouloir envahir leur ville à coup de rongeurs géants. Il est juste un peu secoué mais encore vivant même si légèrement délirant et l'un dans l'autre, c'est une belle victoire pour les Avengers.

Il attend qu'ils soient tous de nouveau à l'air libre avant de prendre la parole.

— Bien joué, Avengers.

Ils remettent le suspect, il ne sera coupable que lorsqu'il sera jugé, à Coulson qui leur rappelle que le débrief aura lieu ce soir après dîner à la Tour.

Comme toujours il est le dernier sur les lieux, enfin le dernier des Avengers, SHIELD et les forces de l'ordre sont encore là, occupés à remettre de l'ordre, à se débarrasser des cadavres, à préparer les rues pour le retour des new-yorkais.

C'est le reflet du soleil sur les couleurs étincelantes qui attire son attention. Sans même y penser il se dirige vers lui. Normalement il est un des premiers à partir, l'un des avantages de pouvoir prendre la voie des cieux, peut-être a-t-il un problème technique.

— Tout va bien, Iron Man ?

Sauf que ce n'est pas Iron Man qui se retourne, c'est Tony Stark tenant son heaume entre ses mains, le regardant, surpris.

— Sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, ils n'avaient pas de lasers et ne crachaient pas d'acide, l'armure n'a même pas une égratignure.

— D'accord.

Il lève les yeux, le couvent est un vieux bâtiment, il est à peu près sûr qu'il devait déjà être là à son époque, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son quartier.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là. Mieux vaudrait laisser Tony seul. Il se montre indiscret juste en étant là. Il est temps qu'il parte.

La porte s'ouvre et même les nonnes ont changé, plus de noir et blanc, plus de cornettes, mais un simple voile gris et des vêtements que n'importe quelle femme de son temps aurait pu porter. Elle les fait pénétrer sans un mot dans la chapelle. Le soleil entre à peine par les vitraux et la douce lumière des cierges est ce qui illumine l'endroit.

Il regarde autour de lui, sans savoir quoi faire.

Iron Man, Tony Stark se tient là dans la nef, entre les bancs simples de bois, la lumière de l'arc réacteur une étrange concurrente à celle des cierges, l'armure est une idole moderne d'or et d'écarlate, presque un blasphème au milieu de la brique et du bois.

— Que faisons-nous là ?

— Quoi, surpris que je n'aie pas pris feu en posant le pied dans ce lieu saint ? Moi, je suis venu voir quelqu'un ici, raison valide et simple... Toi, Cap… j'en sais rien. Que fais-tu là, Cap ?

Et voilà, l'hostilité, le défi, le regard qui le détaille comme essayant de voir sous la peau comment il fonctionne, ce qui le fait tiquer.

Mais déjà le génie s'est désintéressé de lui et un sourire, un vrai joue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se tourne vers la nouvelle venue. Ses yeux sont blanchis par l'âge et elle n'est pas plus grande ni plus forte qu'un oiseau et avec toute la minutie et la douceur possible les mains de métal d'Iron Man la prennent par le bras et la mènent jusqu'à une chaise. La surprise vient après, quand il se met à genoux devant elle, leurs têtes enfin au même niveau.

Il se retourne, il a l'impression d'être un intrus et il l'est. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a suivi Iron Man, pourquoi, il a mis ses pas dans les siens sans même y réfléchir. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il a enlevé la capuche dès qu'ils ont franchi le seuil de la chapelle. Tony et la sœur discutent à voix basse dans une autre langue. Il s'éloigne pour leur laisser de l'espace. Une statue de la Vierge l'accueille dans une petite chapelle et, avec prudence il s'agenouille sur le banc, joignant les mains, fermant les yeux.

Rien ne lui vient. Même lorsque sa mère avait le temps de l'emmener à l'église le dimanche quand il était en assez bonne santé il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose à dire à Dieu. Il connaissait les répons et les hymnes et il allait à confesse pour communier à Pâques mais c'était tout.

Il ne sait pas s'il croit en Dieu, et y a-t-il quelque chose de plus indécent et blasphématoire que de douter de son existence dans sa propre maison ? Pendant la guerre il a côtoyé des athées et des anarchistes, il a vu des horreurs qui lui ont fait espérer qu'il n'y avait pas une entité qui laissait faire ça. A présent il a côtoyé des extra-terrestres qui ont été vénérés comme des dieux, il a survécu pendant soixante-dix ans dans la glace et il est soulagé de voir que des lieux comme celui-ci existent encore. Lorsqu'il se contente d'écouter et de sentir il pourrait se croire à nouveau à l'église avec sa mère, ou dans cette petite chapelle perdue au milieu des Abruzzes où ils avaient trouvé refuge une semaine entière.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, bercé par des odeurs et des sons enfin familiers, il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il a rêvé les larmes et la douleur. L'odeur de métal le dérange avant même que la main se pose sur son épaule.

— Hey Cap…

Sa voix est douce et il a quelque chose dans les mains.

Il se signe et se relève, acceptant ce que lui tend Tony. La boîte est carrée et d'après l'étiquettes contient des « tortas » quoi que ce soit.

— Il faut que je te présente.

Il le ramène près de la vieille femme et les mains de Steve ressentent cruellement l'absence de son carnet et de ses crayons. Elle ne restera pas longtemps parmi eux et elle est si belle à la lumière des cierges qui joue sur ses rides et son sourire aveugle.

— Sor Guadalupe, Captain America. Cap, Sor Guadalupe.

— Enchanté, ma sœur.

Il lui serre la main et elle sourit encore plus.

— Merci mon fils.

Elle a un accent chantant.

— Antonio, je vais me retirer, et si Dieu veut que je la revoie je lui donnerai de tes nouvelles et je lui dirai qu'elle te manque.

Le sourire du millionnaire est fragile, tendu, vrai, triste.

— Merci.

Il prend le visage fragile de la vieille dame dans les mains puissantes d'Iron Man et il l'embrasse sur la joue et à la lumière trompeuse des cierges il lui semble voir des larmes couler.

— Dios te ampare m'ijo.

Il ne dit rien, se contente de se relever et tourner la tête.

— Que Dieu te guide, mon fils.

— Merci, ma sœur.

Il serre ses petites mains dans les siennes.

— Allons-y Cap.

Iron Man est déjà à la porte, lui tournant le dos. Quand il sort et se retourne il voit la petite silhouette à moitié dévorée par la pénombre de la chapelle, mais il réussit à distinguer le visage aux yeux clos et l'expression de paix.

Iron Man marche comme on fuit. Il a remis son heaume et s'apprête à s'envoler, à le laisser seul dans la rue avec une boîte de « tortas » dans les mains. Il l'attrape par le bras et le retient sur la terre ferme.

Le soupir est étrange, avec un goût métallique.

— Je te ramène, Cap ?

Il accepte et s'accroche au cou d'Iron Man. L'armure est chaude contre lui, comme si elle n'était qu'une extension du corps de Tony. Il réussit à retenir la boîte en carton sans l'écraser et ils décollent. Il a l'habitude maintenant et contemple les immeubles qui défilent et le ciel piqueté de nuages. Iron Man le dépose sur le balcon alors qu'il va sur la passerelle laisser ses robots retirer son armure. Il le retrouve dans le salon déjà derrière le bar et franchement Tony devrait arrêter l'alcool mais il ne lui dit rien, il sait que ce sera mal reçu et tant que ça ne pose pas de problème à l'équipe ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Que fait-il donc là alors ?

Il pose la boîte sur le bar. Tony relève les yeux et lui sourit. L'air ne sent pas l'alcool mais le chocolat et l'inventeur pose deux tasses fumantes sur le comptoir. Steve enlève sa capuche et prend place sur un des tabourets.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tony ouvre la boîte en carton.

— Des biscuits. Les sœurs en vendent pour alimenter les caisses de la paroisse. Il y en avait toujours à la maison, au milieu des pâtisseries françaises pour les invités.

Tony ouvre un sachet et mord dans le gâteau. Steve l'imite. La texture est étrange, presque de la poudre, et le goût est fort, de l'anis, des épices qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier.

— Exactement comme à l'époque.

Il y a un sourire presque moqueur sur ses lèvres et en même temps ses yeux sont pleins d'émotions. Il est face au vrai Tony.

— Qui est sor Guadalupe ?

Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, juste de la curiosité, mais il saute sur l'occasion avant de mordre à nouveau dans le gâteau.

— Ma mère vivait dans un couvent au Nicaragua.

Il manque de s'étouffer.

— Oh mon Dieu, Howard a enlevé une nonne ?

Tony éclate de rire.

— Mon père ? Il aurait fallu qu'il ait du temps, du courage et un sens de l'aventure pour ça. Non. Je n'imagine même pas quel genre d'homme pourrait faire ça mais sûrement pas mon père.

Il repense à Howard, souriant, courageux, faisant voler son petit coucou au-dessus des lignes ennemis avant de proposer d'aller prendre une fondue, un homme qui n'aurait pas hésité un instant avant de monter un plan échevelé pour aller enlever une jolie cornette, le tout en plaisantant, entraînant ses amis dans sa folie.

— Non, ce fut un mariage arrangé. Mon grand-père avait des mines au Guatemala qui contenaient de l'adamantium et des traces de vibranuim, mon oncle, son seul héritier venait de mourir et il ne lui restait qu'une fille au couvent. Mon père a eu les mines, mon grand-père a eu l'argent, le nom et la place dans la société américaine, ma mère… ma mère m'a eu.

Le sourire est tellement faux qu'il baisse les yeux sur son chocolat. Quand il goûte le breuvage il est fort et épicé et épais.

— Sor Guadalupe était du même couvent, elle est venue vivre à New-York. Ma mère allait la voir une fois par semaine au moins. La gourmandise est un péché mais elle me donnait toujours des morceaux de fruits confits.

Quand il relève les yeux Tony est à nouveau sincère.

— Elle me manquera.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, comment répondre à cette tristesse, alors il se contente de poser la main sur la sienne et d'ignorer le regard de prime abord paniqué vite caché par un autre sourire faux, un autre heaume.

— Allez je vais descendre au labo, j'ai du boulot et je dois bosser sur des nouvelles flèches pour Clint.

Il retire sa main de la sienne et s'en va avec sa tasse. Il s'arrête juste devant l'ascenseur et se retourne.

— Au fait, jolie moustache, Cap.

Les portes se referment sur son rire alors que Steve lèche ses lèvres pour enlever les dernières traces de chocolat.


	6. Angustias

Angustias

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à Marvel.

xxx

Ils sont tous des soldats et tous les soldats sont brisés quelque part. On ne prend pas la vie, volontairement ou involontairement sans donner quelque chose en échange.

Ils ne vivent pas vraiment à la tour. Enfin pas tout le temps. Ils ont tous des obligations, des moments où ils ont besoin d'être ailleurs, d'être seuls, mais au final ils reviennent toujours au port, guidés par la lumière du A gigantesque.

La nuit à travers les vitres immenses la ville brille comme une rivière de diamants, comme un ciel parsemé d'étoiles, mais chacune de ces étoiles cache une tristesse comme celle qui les empêche de dormir.

Il est sensé aller mieux, il est suivi de près par les psychologues du SHIELD, il fait les exercices qu'on lui ordonne et, même s'il n'a toujours pas repris le dessin, le docteur Tang a dit qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Ça ne l'empêche pas de se réveiller en pleine nuit étouffé par ses sentiments, la haine de ce siècle, la colère plus forte à chaque inspiration alors qu'il devrait être mort ou auprès d'eux, la tristesse comme un couteau passé lentement dans son ventre. Parfois c'est pire, parfois il rêve et quand il se réveille il ne se rend pas immédiatement compte.

Il fait les exercices de respiration, assis au bord du lit, ses mains énormes s'ouvrant et se fermant pour calmer cette envie de les enfoncer dans les murs. Il garde les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le bouclier. Les lumières sont toujours doucement allumées lorsqu'il se réveille ainsi, JARVIS lui a dit qu'il surveillait les signes vitaux de tous les habitants de la tour quand il lui a demandé.

Lorsque sa respiration redevient régulière et que les images cessent de se jeter sur lui il se lève. Ils ont chacun un étage pour eux, sa chambre seule est plus grande que l'appartement dans lequel il a grandi, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre et survivre et pourtant il prend l'ascenseur et monte jusqu'à la cuisine.

Au début il était resté seul, passant dans la salle d'entraînement à son étage, enchaînant et détruisant les sacs de sable pourtant renforcés jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et qu'il ne reprenne le cours d'une vie aussi normale que possible soixante-dix ans dans le futur. Et puis une nuit alors qu'il avait épuisé sa réserve de boissons sportives il était monté jusqu'à la cuisine.

Bruce était là, accoudé au comptoir, fixant la bouilloire et il n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder les cernes sous les yeux pour comprendre. Il avait hésité un instant avant de se rappeler que le docteur devait avoir des appartements pareils si ce n'est meilleurs que les siens et que les bouilloires n'y pouvaient manquer. S'il était à cet étage c'était que la compagnie ne le dérangeait pas. Lorsqu'il s'était avancé dans la cuisine Bruce lui avait proposé une tasse. C'était une tisane venue tout droit des jungles javanaises, Tony faisait venir les herbes spécialement pour le docteur Banner par avion.

Ils n'avaient pas discuté. L'eau avait bouilli, été versée dans les tasses. Ils étaient restés, chacun de leur côté du bar, les mains autour des mugs comme ils le faisaient pour se réchauffer pendant les longues et froides nuits sous le ciel ouvert. Les odeurs étaient exotiques, épicées, inconnues et Steve avait trempé ses lèvres dans l'eau encore bouillante. La boisson avait été comme un coup de fouet soudain, la déferlante d'adrénaline, le tout avec un goût de poivre et de vanille en même temps. Il s'était mis à éternuer. Bruce avait souri, lui aussi la première fois il avait eu du mal mais on s'y habituait.

Bruce avait fini sa tasse et lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, plus calme qu'il n'était à son arrivée et il était resté seul dans la cuisine plus moderne que les fusées de Flash Gordon où tout semblait clignoter. Il avait finit la tisane, lavé sa tasse, prit les boissons qu'il avait sorti de la réserve et était redescendu, bien décidé à sortir courir un long moment dans les rues de cette ville étrangère.

Il lui faut du temps pour voir tous les autres. Il lui faut du temps pour cesser de se cacher dans sa solitude, pour apprendre à s'arrêter, à rompre le rythme de ses coups, à sortir de la gym et de ses pensées qui l'obsèdent et à monter jusqu'à la cuisine. Au début ce n'est que le hasard, quelque chose lui manque et il tombe sur ses camarades, Puis vient le besoin, le besoin de voir un visage réel, de respirer le même air que les vivants, d'entendre une autre respiration que la sienne.

Ils ont tous des mauvaises nuits, qu'ils soient rattrapés par leur passé, incapable de trouver le repos ou terrorisés à l'idée de fermer les yeux, mais ils ont chacun leur façon d'y faire face. Enfin tous sauf lui. Avant la guerre il n'y avait que la maladie pour le sortir de son lit et encore s'il avait réussi à y aller car il avait plusieurs boulots le soir pour payer ses études et pendant la guerre il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus, lorsqu'il ne dormait pas il préparait la journée du lendemain et il n'avait pas le temps de souffler, encore moins de penser.

Alors quand le hasard le met en présence des autres il observe et accepte ce qu'ils lui offrent.

Le deuxième qu'il rencontre est Coulson. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la cuisine l'agent du SHIELD est en train de servir le thé avec un vrai service, il lui sort d'ailleurs immédiatement une tasse et la lui sert avant de lui demander s'il veut du lait, du sucre ou du citron. Le thé de Coulson est corsé et noir comme du café, leur liaison officielle avec le SHIELD le prend d'ailleurs avec un nuage de lait. Il remue la cuillère dans sa tasse et ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue mais aussi la douleur, il respire par petit coups, comme pour éviter de gonfler le torse et de tirer sur sa cicatrice. Il y a plus de six mois qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, il devrait être guéri, mais on n'oublie pas si vite qu'un dieu vous a tué et que vous êtes mort pendant une bonne minute. Et ça c'est sans compter tout ce qu'un soldat comme Phil peut avoir vu au cours de sa longue carrière et dans les premières années du SHIELD, seul aux côtés de Fury.

Coulson prend son thé très infusé avec un nuage de lait, comme sa mère le prenait, parce qu'elle lui a appris qu'il n'y a pas de situation ou de tristesse qui ne puissent être réglées après l'absorption d'une tasse de thé bien chaud.

Coulson fait la conversation lorsqu'il est dans la cuisine. A voix basse pour ne déranger personne. Il parle de choses sans importance : le sport, le nouveau record de lancer de javelot, le nombre de concours de gros mangeurs rien que dans l'état de New York, le temps qu'il fera demain, la nouvelle saison de Top Chef… Il pose des questions aussi mais sait arrêter si son interlocuteur n'est pas disposé.

Il ne boit que deux tasses et même si la théière est encore à moitié pleine il s'arrête là, il la vide dans l'évier en se plaignant d'être entourés de béotiens qui ne savent apprécier le thé et que ses années au SHIELD l'aient poussé au vice du café dès le matin. Il sourit toujours avant de repartir vers sa chambre et Steve est incapable de dire s'il va mieux qu'avant.

La troisième fois il retrouve Bruce et cette fois le scientifique a les mains qui tremblent et la mâchoire coincée par l'exaspération. Steve refoule un instant de peur avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La bouilloire est encore allumée et le docteur sort une autre tasse d'autorité. Ce n'est pas la même tisane que la dernière fois, celle-ci donne une insupportable envie de dormir et sent tellement de fleurs en même temps que Steve n'arrive pas à les distinguer. Après deux tasses Bruce a cessé de trembler et peut enfin parler. Il explique que la tisane vient de Roumanie et est appelée la tisane du revenant car il est dit qu'il suffit d'en faire boire à un revenant pour qu'il retourne dormir du sommeil éternel du juste dans sa tombe. Tony fait venir le mélange spécialement par avion depuis un village reculé de la région de Deva. Il cligne des yeux comme un hibou réveillé en plein jour et fini par aller se coucher les yeux déjà à moitié fermés, le corps détendu.

La quatrième fois c'est à nouveau Bruce et il lui demande si Tony n'a pas fait installer une cuisine à son étage. Bruce sourit et explique qu'il a besoin de s'éloigner du labo pour son propre bien, quelque chose que Tony est incapable de faire par lui-même et qu'il a donc mis toute sa collection de tisanes ici et qu'il n'a plus que les plus basiques dans ses appartements. Il lui montre alors les deux placards remplis de boîtes pleines d'herbes venues du monde entier, il y a des tisanes ayurvédiques, des tisanes anglaises classiques, des amérindiennes, des mexicaines à base de cacao, du maté, du rooibos, des plantes qu'on ne trouve que dans les jungles au Congo… et le docteur les connaît toutes, sait les identifier sans même regarder les étiquettes et en change selon son état, son humeur et l'heure de la nuit. Certaines sont délicieuses, d'autres ont un goût pire que bien des choses qu'il a bues pendant la guerre comme l'apprend Steve à ses dépends au cours des prochaines fois.

A partir de là il ne compte plus. Les cauchemars et les insomnies ne se ressemblent jamais et il passe toujours par la gym d'abord parce que sinon il serait incapable de rester poli et agréable avec ses compagnons.

Clint se fait des sandwichs au milieu de la nuit. Il sourit et parle comme si de rien n'était comme si son corps n'était pas crispé par les tensions, comme si personne ne remarquait les nombreuses fois où ses yeux passaient sur les différentes voies par lesquelles il pouvait s'échapper. Il fait toujours les mêmes sandwichs : confiture et beurre de cacahouète. Juste un mais il prend un soin religieux à bien étaler de manière uniforme les deux ingrédients séparément. Le sandwich est trop sucré pour Steve mais il l'accepte la première fois et l'écoute lui raconter des blagues sur des fermiers et leurs vaches et des tenanciers de bars et leurs clients parce que ce sont les seules qu'il comprenne.

Puis il y a la fois où il tombe sur Clint au milieu de la nuit et sa main se tend immédiatement vers son bouclier qui n'est pas là. Clint est immobile et son corps est celui d'une statue, toute son attention est fixée sur la casserole sur le feu et il serre les dents. La lumière montre les cernes noires. Pas de sourire, pas de blagues, pas de mouvement, juste la tension. Lorsque le lait est chaud, Clint le verse dans les tasses et rajoute une cuillère de miel. Il ne regarde pas Steve mais il pousse sa tasse vers lui avant de reculer pour coller son dos dans un coin du mur, un endroit où il est moins vulnérable et se mettre à boire à toutes petites gorgées, les deux mains autour du mug comme un enfant qui a peur de lâcher prise. Lorsqu'il a fini il le dépose dans l'évier et part dans la direction opposée à l'ascenseur.

Parfois il n'y a personne dans la cuisine et c'est comme un coup à l'estomac pour lui. Il tend la main vers le placard à tisane puis la baisse, il sort une tisane avant de la ranger, il regarde le pot de beurre de cacahouète, mais rien ne le tente. Il se sert un verre d'eau, boit, rince le verre et redescend à la gym.

Thor est revenu depuis peu de temps lorsqu'il tombe sur lui. Il porte un t-shirt informe et il a l'air… humain, fatigué, triste, las. Ce n'est pas le dieu doré avec ses sourires énormes et sa force inépuisable, c'est un homme, trahi par son frère, avec le poids de plusieurs mondes sur les épaules. Mais il sourit quand il le voit, il lui sort un verre et y verse le liquide depuis la casserole, l'odeur de vin et d'épices emplit la cuisine.

Il est étrangement silencieux, plus petit aussi, comme si l'espace autour de lui se faisait plus grand, empli de vides. Le vin est chaud et sucré et plein d'épices étranges. Thor lui dit que ça ne ressemble pas encore vraiment à celui qu'i la maison mais il y a encore plein d'épices dans le placard qu'il n'a pas essayées.

Il change la recette à chaque fois mais Steve serait bien incapable de pointer véritablement du doigt les différences. Ils ne parlent pas mais le vin est chaud et ça lui rappelle le Commando, Jacques se plaignait toujours du vin, la piquette qu'il l'appelait, sauf quand il était chauffé et son goût couvert par les épices et le sucre. Il est triste mais en même temps il revoit des visages amis et le sentiment est étrangement doux amer et il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent.

Thor lui dit que c'était son frère qui préparait le vin. Il ne prononce jamais le nom de Loki, il se contente de parler de son frère, comme s'il pouvait dissocier celui qui avait attaqué leur monde de celui avec qui il avait grandit. Son frère qui dormait toujours mal ou peu et qui lorsqu'il le rejoignait faisait chauffer le vin rien que pour lui.

Ils ne parlent pas mais ils partagent ce moment doux amer, ces sourires que le temps a effacés irrémédiablement.

Natasha n'est presque jamais là. Il doute qu'elle n'ait pas autant de mauvaises nuits qu'eux, mais elle semble avoir plus besoin d'être seule. Ou peut-être a-t-elle d'autres moyens de faire face mais il se passe très longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe sur elle dans la cuisine.

Il est surpris. Pas tant par sa présence que ce qu'elle fait. Mais surtout l'odeur qui le cloue sur place. Elle est en train de faire des gâteaux. L'odeur qui s'échappe du four est exactement celle de son enfance, celle des cookies que sa mère lui faisait en de très rares occasions quand non seulement ils avaient les moyens mais aussi le temps.

Elle ne fait jamais qu'une seule fournée, un seul saladier de pâte. Et toujours en silence. Il y a du thé sur le comptoir, deux tasses, dont une qu'elle ne touche pas. Elle lui sert un verre de lait. Elle ne dit rien mais quand elle s'oublie, car elle s'oublie à ces moments là, ses yeux vont vers la deuxième tasse, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui n'est jamais là.

Elle fait les cookies mais ne les mange pas. Elle les laisse sur le comptoir, se sert un verre, un seul de vodka, le vide, ferme les yeux et quand elle les rouvre elle est à nouveau leur Natasha, ancrée dans le présent, forte, confiante et elle parle avec lui, ignorant la tasse, ignorant les gâteaux.

Ils ont exactement le même goût que ceux de sa mère.

Il lui faut encore plus de temps avant de voir Tony dans la cuisine. Il sait qu'il s'enferme dans son labo, Pepper et Bruce en parlent assez, il se doute que c'est là qu'il est quand il ne peut plus dormir. Et étant le maître de maison il a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas. Et une porte close.

Il n'est aussi pas un soldat, il n'a eu ni camarades ni hiérarchie, personne pour lui apprendre à s'arrêter, à rejoindre les autres. Il reste seul et maintenant Steve se dit qu'il aurait dû le aller le chercher toutes ces fois où il était passé devant le labo allumé. A présent qu'il le voit il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser les choses en arriver là. Pepper est à Shanghai, et visiblement Tony n'a pas dormi depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'est partie.

La casserole s'est renversée mais il n'a pas essuyé et une odeur caramélisée et brûlée s'échappe de la gazinière. La tasse tremble dans sa main et Tony lui tourne le dos mais il ne veut pas le surprendre, il se doute que le toucher serait une mauvaise idée. Alors il va jusqu'au placard et sort une tasse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il voit Tony sursauter mais il se tourne très lentement et feint un calme que tout son corps dément, un calme qui n'atteint pas ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

— Chocolat.

Il a la voix rauque, le timbre légèrement tremblant.

Il éteint le feu et quand il se saisit de la casserole le lait menace de se renverser.

Il passe dans son dos, sans le toucher.

— Puis-je ?

Tony le regarde un long moment puis finit par retirer sa main, par aller s'asseoir sur un des hauts tabourets de la cuisine, juste devant les tasses et une étrange plaquette de chocolat rond.

— Il faut verser l'eau d'abord.

Il désigne la bouilloire remplie mais n'y touche pas. Il se rend compte que ses mains tremblent et les cache sous le comptoir, nonchalamment, comme s'il pouvait lui-même ignorer les trahisons de son corps.

Steve ne dit rien, il prend la bouilloire.

— Il faut mettre le chocolat d'abord.

Pour une fois ce n'est pas comme si Tony faisait exprès, comme s'il le regardait avec malice faire face aux nouveautés et échouer avant de lui expliquer comment ça marche. Non, ses yeux rougis et incapables de se fixer sur quelque chose redeviennent soudain mobiles, précis, comme si l'idée venait juste de lui arriver.

Steve repose la bouilloire. Lentement dans le silence de la cuisine.

— Combien de morceaux ?

Tony cligne à nouveau des yeux.

— Trois.

Il casse le chocolat et le met au fond des tasses. Il verse l'eau. Tony est penché vers l'avant, son regard fixé sur le liquide, concentré, les lignes de son visage froncées.

— Stop !

Il arrête et rempli l'autre tasse.

— Juste un nuage de lait.

Tony prend avec difficulté sa cuillère et commence à touiller, énergiquement. Il y a des éclaboussures et le chocolat échappe un peu. L'odeur est plus forte que celui de la dernière fois, il est plus noir aussi, plus épais. Steve l'imite mais ses mouvements sont plus mesurés, il a recouvré le contrôle de son corps dans la salle de sport, après son quatrième sac de sable.

Le silence est lourd. Ce n'est pas comme avec les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'un Tony silencieux. Peut-être parce que Tony tremble, ses yeux perdus au milieu des fantômes.

— Natasha fait des cookies.

Les yeux bruns se fixent soudainement sur lui, l'incompréhension se lit sur son visage mais au moins est-il à nouveau là, présent.

— Coulson utilise une vraie théière pour faire du thé.

Les sourcils bruns sont toujours aussi expressifs, même dans son visage fatigué.

— Thor boit du vin chaud et plein d'épices. La dernière fois il a mis trop de cumin.

Un sourire commence à apparaître.

— Bruce change de tisane selon les heures de la nuit et ses envies.

Les épaules commencent à perdre cette tension épuisée.

— Clint fait des sandwichs beurre de cacahouète et confiture.

Tony boit sa première gorgée et un instant ferme les yeux. Tout son corps se détend.

— Et toi, Cap ?

Il a rouvert les yeux et maintenant le regarde.

Steve hausse les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas encore. J'essaie. Je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose.

Ils partagent un sourire et le silence autour d'eux est calme et paisible, vivant.


End file.
